Drenn
Drenn is a pirate that sails the Sage Ocean. She is currently a senior officer and scribe of the crew . Born January 13th, 2006 she looks forward to her fourth birthday. Biography Drenn is a pirate whose loyalty to her hearties knows no boundaries. A senior officer of the crew Dream Catchers and princess of Fleet of Dreams, this damsel achieves everything she lays her eyes on and sets her heart to. She once set owning property and shop investments above the dangerous call of the ocean and has found it to be a most profitable way to live in a growing economy. However, the desperate call of real life has turned her into the short pillaging kind of wench. Drenn started as a greenie in late 2004 as a cabin person in Southern Cross Marauders, working her way up the ranks under the tuition of Wiking, a man with many dreams. Drenn and her close friend Jomarie began a tailoring empire together, keeping it open for 12 months and quickly becoming very successful. After Wiking and Jomaire's untimely return to RL, and the collapse of the crew and flag Blood Oath, Drenn moved to be with close friend Fezzik in his crew The Revolution. Four months after joining, however, she found that she and he were regularly the only two pirates in the crew to be online. As Drenn prefers to be in a larger crew with chatty pirates it didn't take long for her old SCM hearties to convince her to move to their new crew Wild Heart. This became one of the best decisions she made in her piratey career and the crew quickly became more of a family to her than anything else. After much nagging to captain , Drenn also saw the formation of the crew's very own flag which flourished thanks to the contacts within the crew. Problems arose when Shampoo's real life interfered with gaming time and the crew began to decline again. When one of the crew's main senior officers left to create her own crew, Drenn faced the difficult decision of whether or not to leave Wild Heart. After much pestering from Pegasiswolf, Drenn joined Dream Catchers to everyone's great delight. After only 6 weeks, Dream Catchers rose to fifth place on the Sage Ocean and Pegasiswolf decided to create her own flag. Drenn enjoys shopping for new furniture for her villa, perusing the upper-class tailors for new outfits of navy and pink, (but is considering branching into a new wardrobe to include rose and blue), and long pillages behind the wheel. She also enjoys candle-lit dinners and long walks on the beach. Drenn owns a fleet of smaller ships and her first loyal sloop Haughty Bream was renamed on the 25th of May 2007. On 11th of July 2007 her cutter Childlike Whitebait was also renamed as a gift from her captain. Wild Dreamer was renamed in October 2008 when Drenn whipped out her CC and went on a spending spree! Slowly she is working towards her fleet of renamed and painted ships, one of every kind!